lisa_the_pointlessfandomcom-20200215-history
Extreme Prejudice Society
Description The Extreme Prejudice Society, more commonly referred to as the EPS, are one of the most influential factions in the City, consisting exclusively of some of the most talented individuals in the City. However, they are universally disliked and feared by the population of the City. They act as the law enforcement in the City in addition to Dil Vagner, with the group also having a large role in the defense of the city walls. Despite their immense skill in combat, they are heavily outnumbered by their rival gang, the Neon Flamingos, with a ratio of 1 EPS member for every 4 Neon Flamingos. Members of the EPS are recognized by their oriental aesthetic, donning maroon robes with orange-gold trimmings. Pyrite is a common material used by the EPS, with a very light pink clay being used for domes occasionally seen in their uniforms. Joining and Staying in the EPS Those who wish to join the EPS have to pass tests to prove that they are capable of being useful to the EPS - typically, this is in the form of combat usefulness, which is why there is an abundance of martial artists within the organization, though cooks and architects are also present within the group. Initiates also have to be free of Joy addiction, and must pass an interview. Once having successfully joined the EPS, members must live by a set of extremely rigid rules: * All members are celibate: sex is prohibited. * All members must wear their uniform at all times. * All members must not use Joy. * All members must not have any affiliation with the Neon Flamingos. Members are also not allowed to lose any fights. Losing a fight means immediate expulsion from the gang. Their dedication to their doctrines, as well as to following the rules of the City, are explained by their goals. The Goals of the EPS First, and foremost, the EPS wants to completely eliminate the Neon Flamingo presence from the City for currently unknown reasons, likely via civil war. Secondly, the EPS desires to attain as much power as possible by playing it "by the books" and abiding by the laws of the City, and going so far as to enforce the City's rules unto its people. Hierarchy of the EPS The current leader of the EPS is a man named Cyrus. Little is known about him aside from his position in the EPS, his cybernetic arms, and his extreme dedication to the tenets of the EPS. It is assumed that Cyrus, possibly along with other high-ranking members of the EPS reside within the Mirror Palace, the headquarters of the faction. The rankings of the EPS are similar in fashion to chess, with each rank likely named after each piece in chess. Nothing is known about any of the ranks or who possesses them, asides from Cyrus who is likely the King, that Rooks and Priests are the second-highest ranks, and that Stan Curien is a Bishop. Bishops within the EPS teach initiates - it is not precisely known about what, but likely about the rules of the EPS and potentially certain combat techniques. Category:Chapter 2: Fool's Gold Category:Extreme Prejudice Society Characters